


DNYL (donghyuck, need your love)

by boyishly (wooji)



Series: sunkissed [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, First Love, Kissing, M/M, Open Relationships, baby's first heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooji/pseuds/boyishly
Summary: Jisung has grown older and mature, taller and stronger than Donghyuck and can shield himself from unwanted kisses anytime. But no one told Jisung while he was growing up that being able to physically stop Donghyuck from hugging and kissing up to him would mean not getting the hugs and kisses, at all.





	DNYL (donghyuck, need your love)

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry about the title but i had to :((
> 
> the original draft was from 2017, i think? when jisung kept complaining abt donghyuck's form of teasing (kissing and biting him etc) and when i thought the draft was buried for good, for some reason i took interest again in it again and just changed most parts of the fic to fit w the 2019 narrative

\--

The problem starts like every other problem that has ever happened in Jisung’s short sad life—Donghyuck.

Donghyuck’s personality is so big for someone so small that Jisung doesn’t know where he keeps it. “Is this it? The maknae’s rebellion? You’re gonna disrespect me just like this, huh?”

Jisung was here _first_. Their manager should really consider adding their fights for Jeno’s computer into their schedule because they’re getting packed with it.

“It’s gonna take you more than guilt-tripping to get to me because I don’t have any pity for you,” Jisung responds calmly, years of practice has led him to this day to finally fight Donghyuck back.

“I know what it takes to get to you,” Donghyuck says quietly and at that moment he sounds dangerous. "Guess I’ll just drop a full wet smooch right on your fucking cheek as a please."

Jisung gasps, scandalised and slightly afraid. Then he wrinkles his nose to give Donghyuck the best sneer he could make. "I'd like to see you try. Bet you can't even reach my face."

Donghyuck does try because he lives off spite and making everyone miserable. He's a special breed of asshole and Jisung says this as a compliment.

The compliment is proven to be true when Jisung has to fight off a persistent Donghyuck who's pulling the younger down by his neck while smacking his lips together. The older's lips are glistening with spit and Jisung finally uses the little muscle he has in his arms to get the fuck away from Donghyuck.

Seeing the fear in Jisung's eyes is enough to amuse Donghyuck for a week, apparently. He stopped quite easily compared to other times.

"You won't get away next time," warns Donghyuck, then smacks Jisung’s ass as he walks away.

But he did get away the other times. Jisung is no longer the boy with noodle arms who devil hyung, Lee Donghyuck, can push around anymore. The older is now only able to widen his round eyes and pretend sobs whenever things didn't go his way.

Strangely enough, Jisung finds it harder to push that look, rather than pushing Donghyuck physically.

Personally, deep inside his heart, like—deeper than Jaemin hyung's voice when he started hitting puberty—that deep. There's this tiny feeling of 'want' and 'joy' whenever Donghyuck does kiss him. It makes him—dare he say—happy. Not like Jisung would actually admit to that though. Hell, he even has a hard time admitting it to himself now.

Jisung has grown older and mature, taller and stronger than Donghyuck and can shield himself from unwanted kisses anytime. But no one told Jisung while he was growing up that being able to physically stop Donghyuck from hugging and kissing up to him would mean not getting the hugs and kisses, at all.

Holy shit. Jisung’s _actually_ getting touch starved like Jaemin hyung gets on days he doesn't see Jisung. He needs to like, hold someone's fucking hand or something to get rid of whatever this is that's bothering him.

"Chenle."

The mentioned boy hums in acknowledgement but doesn't lift his head from his phone. "Chenle, I need you to hold my hand."

Another hum before Chenle drops his left hand on the table limply. Knowing Jisung, he probably needs it as emotional support and Chenle is nothing but a supportive friend. Jisung grasps his hand immediately and Chenle almost pulls away because, ew, his hand is _moist_. Just what in the world is Jisung worried about this time.

Unlike Jisung, Donghyuck isn’t jobless and has a packed schedule with his other unit. It’s so easy to run away from his feelings but so, so hard to not see him. He _misses_ Donghyuck and it’s hard that the only way Jisung could express it is by making passive-aggressive comments about wanting to see Donghyuck to know how much uglier he’s gotten after these past few months. Jisung’s not a good liar but he’s worse at telling Donghyuck that he’s pretty.

But Jisung doesn’t need to be good at those things when Donghyuck spends his time in Korea lounging at the Dream’s dorm like it’s a vacation spot.

"Come here," Donghyuck calls him over with a crook of his finger. Jisung beats up the growing brat inside him that wants to defy every single command from Donghyuck and takes a step closer. Patting the space beside him, Donghyuck stares at Jisung expectantly until the younger finally sits beside him.

"You've been avoiding me, Jisung-ah."

"That's ridiculous. I've _always_ avoided you?" Jisung isn't making this any better.

Donghyuck completely ignores the reply and laces his fingers together, pretending to look thoughtful. "Luckily Chenle told me everything."

"What, what is there to tell?"

"You just need a little smooch for your bruised, teenaged ego. That's all." Immediately Donghyuck in his space, lips pouting and ready to fire a kiss. "Come here, let hyung heal you."

Oh, it's a civil war inside Jisung's brain. One side says give in! Just let those heart-shaped lips press into your skin. You need it, you lovesick teen. The other, more familiar side of his conscience is telling him no. For no other reason other than his pride cannot be trampled so easily.

"Don't call me a teenager," Jisung snaps, though he doesn’t make any effort to break away. It didn't make the older falter at all, though. His lips are still in a pout and closes in Jisung's face. Jisung holds his breath and braces himself for a wet smack on his cheek.

Instead what he got almost made his heart jump out of his mouth. Donghyuck pecks him softly on the corner of his lips and—and Jisung turns his head to the side to let their lips meet properly.

The exclaim Donghyuck lets out is out of surprise but not out of displease. Pulling the younger by the back of his neck, Donghyuck deepens the kiss. Jisung tries to relax into it but it's hard to focus when he's hyperaware of everything. Especially when he can feel Donghyuck smiling against his lips and even dares to part his mouth to poke his tongue out slightly to tease Jisung.

Thumbing Jisung's nape in encouragement, Donghyuck sucks his lower lips into his mouth and the younger could only let out a shaky exhale. It feels good to be connected like this but Jisung also wishes he knew what to do. His hands are fisting the older's shirt to pull—or push, he doesn't know. His teeth keeps grazing at the older’s lip and he focuses to not accidentally bite into it.

In the end, Donghyuck's the one who pulls away first and he can't seem to stop the smirk from growing on his face. Jisung's so red he looks like he's about to explode and god please let him explode. He can't live anymore.

"That was—" Jisung stammers out an excuse, "I was just, you know, puberty's weird with all the needs and, and, you know—"

His blabbering's cut short from the sharp pain on his forehead where Donghyuck flicked him.

"Chill. When we were your age, we've been sticking our tongues down each others' throat like no tomorrow."

Not the information he wanted, but it does make him feel better. More validated, in a way.

Donghyuck stretches as he leans back, looking like a satisfied cat. "No shame in having a crush on me, though."

"I _really_ don't. Really. It's just the puberty thing's been shitty." Jisung knows he's not convincing anyone, but he needs it to patch up the remaining pride he has inside of him.

Donghyuck isn't even _iistening_ anymore. He's typing on his phone and Jisung peeks in horror in what seems to be the older sending a series of tongue emojis in the 00-liner group chat.

Jisung whimpers when he sees Donghyuck typing ' _jaemina your jisungie isnt kiss virgin anymore_ ' but can't seem to stop the older from pressing send. Is this what having a crush is like? Not being able to stop the person you like from embarrassing you even when you physically can?

Donghyuck seems to have the answer when he turns to beam at Jisung, his smile making it a little harder for Jisung to breathe. "Hyung's lips are always available for you, if you're lonely."

A small part of Jisung almost falls for it but the bigger part who has known Donghyuck for years, does not trust him.

"Doesn't mean that we're dating now, though." There it is.

Scrolling through the endless replied in the chat, Donghyuck’s looking way too nonchalant compared to the train wreck that’s going on inside Jisung’s brain. "I need to be available for everyone. 's tough being so wanted."

Jisung believes that part. Because if Jisung so desperately wants Donghyuck, surely everyone else does too, right? Why else would Jisung be stupid enough to fall for a sadist, if the sadist wasn't so likeable.

But Donghyuck lied, as he always does, about being available.

Park Jisung was 17 years old when he learned about heartbreak. To simply explain it from experience—heartbreak is Lee Donghyuck randomly stealing kisses from Jisung for months without reciprocating his feelings then throwing all of that away because Donghyuck decided to reciprocate Jeno's feelings.

Jisung's eyes are dry and heartbreak isn't as sad as dramas made it to be. Or maybe it's because he got rejected by Donghyuck in the driest way possible. Nonchalant, like how Donghyuck usually treats his feelings.

It was a hot day and Donghyuck’s back in Korea. Meaning—he’s back lounging around their dorm. That alone, is a problem that prevents Jisung from his daily activities which includes—not doing anything important. If the shorts Donghyuck was wearing wasn't distracting him from his game enough, the older starts to climb into his small bed when Jisung's using all his willpower to not let his gaze stray away from his phone.

Not even Jisung’s dreams can come up with this situation. He’s got Donghyuck sitting on top of his abdomen, and he feebly tries to yank his phone away from Donghyuck’s grabby hands.

“I was _winning_ ,” complains Jisung when the older finally locks the phone screen but it was completely halfhearted. 

“That’s because the person you’re fighting with is lame.” Donghyuck looks devilish like this. Hair falling down his face as he pressed his hands down beside Jisung’s head, encaging him. Suddenly Jisung’s mouth is too dry and his eyes don’t know where to look. Those eyes with a glint of mischief, or those lips that’s twisted into a knowing smirk, or—Jisung glances down to those golden thighs.

“Bet you can’t win if you fought me.” Oh, is Donghyuck still talking about the game? Because even out of context Jisung already knows he lost when he’s encaged on his own bed by a boy brighter than the sun. It’s hot and Jisung’s starting to sweat.

“You’re heavy,” Jisung wheezes out and at least pretends to look annoyed because that’s what Donghyuck wants. Jisung pulls his hands free from where Donghyuck got it under his knees to stop Jisung from struggling. Now when he could use his hands again, Jisung doesn’t know what to do with them.

Not like he could do anything when Jisung winces from Donghyuck's phone ringtone blaring beside his ear.

They didn't even get to touch mouths yet! Jisung didn’t even get to put his hands on Donghyuck’s thighs yet. Whoever calling can wait. Jisung fists Donghyuck's shirt to pull him down but the older pushes a palm against his chest telling Jisung to stay like he’s a dog (and Jisung is nothing but an obedient pet) then swipes at his phone.

"Jeno-yah," Donghyuck calls sweetly when he answers. Right, of course it is.

"I'm with Jisung, he's being annoying and won't give me attention." Donghyuck's the one bursting inside his room unannounced and complained when Jisung wouldn't stop playing his game. In retaliation the older pinned him down into their current position. Right now, Jisung is willing to give him all the attention in the fucking world.

Jisung strains his ears to hear Jeno's reply. _Then come to me. I like giving you attention.'_

Donghyuck pats Jisung's head as he slides off Jisung and the bed.

"You're just leaving me here? After making me lose the game?"

Donghyuck shrugs. "It's hoes before younger bros, Jisung-ah."

Oh, the things Jisung would do to be that hoe.

"I'll stop teasing you as an apology," Donghyuck says offhandedly before he closes the door behind him.

And so Donghyuck just leaves Jisung in the dust. He doesn't even pick up his discarded phone anymore to continue gaming. Laying there motionlessly from rejection sounds like a better idea.

How did he know it was rejection? Because kissing Jisung was just a form of Donghyuck's teasing. Fate only made them meet each other so Donghyuck could have his fun messing with Jisung. For Donghyuck to simply say he would stop is—

"Chenle," Jisung calls weakly and blindly grabs his phone to speed dial the boy's number. He needs his emotional support boy.

Jisung can't tell Chenle about the heartbreak because then he would have to explain when his feelings even started. And that would be embarrassing because Jisung's imaginations probably went off the roof when he thought about dropping formalities with Donghyuck when they finally start dating. To be able to call him 'Donghyuckie' without getting smacked on the head and do couple things like having the older try to interlace their fingers together while Jisung's trying to game.

Now Donghyuck's probably doing that to Jeno hyung.

The phone dial stops ringing, and so did his brain. "Chenle? Donghyuck hyung broke my heart and I don't know how to fix it."

"Shouldn't you be sobbing into your hands right now?" Chenle bites into his ice cream and Jisung winces.

"It's not that sad. I don't think it is."

Jisung watches his ice cream melt onto his fingers and doesn't move to lick it clean. "It's just puberty stuff. I'll get better soon."

"I don't believe you but 'aight," Chenle says and that's the last time they talked about it. See, this is why Chenle is his favourite. He gives Jisung the most comfortable way out. Talking then running away from his problems.

Then the few days, it’s almost as if nothing happened. He could still naturally break into Jeno’s room to use his computer without dying or anything. Heartbreak didn’t mean death—at least Jisung could safely conclude that.

Chenle calls it 'nursing his broken heart' but Jisung refers to it as 'moving on'. Sure, he takes a huge amount of effort to not be in the same breathing space as Lee Donghyuck, but at least Jisung's getting better at this. This, being, avoiding his feelings.

He didn't get to avoid it for too long when his feelings stalks towards him with his soft hair bouncing along that doesn't match the serious look he has on his face.

"Long time no see," drawls Donghyuck, the centre of his feelings, when he backs the younger to the wall of the dark practice room. They're alone, and Jisung doesn't think he can stop Donghyuck from beating him up when the older's gets really angry. Not that he knows why Donghyuck’s even angry with him. Hell, Jisung should’ve been the one angry.

When Donghyuck pulls him down by his collar, Jisung almost whimpers from how close he is now he can feel the older's breath on him. Jisung can feel his eyes welling up after a week of nursing his stupid broken heart. After a whole week of Jisung avoiding Donghyuck with a dry heart, he's _finally_ crying when he got the older's face just a hair away. Because no matter how close Donghyuck is, Jisung can never seem to catch him.

Either out of pity or torture, Donghyuck squeezes Jisung's cheeks in between his palms like he's an idiot fucking sandwich and cackles from Jisung's unchanging downcast expression. The tears are threatening to fall soon, Jisung doesn't find any energy in him to stop it.

"Isn't it about time you admit that you have a crush on me?"

Is this just a game Donghyuck plays? Trying to prove he's right all along even if it takes wrenching Jisung's heart out and studying how it beats faster when Donghyuck pays him attention. Then watch it die a little when he realises the attention he gets isn't all that special.

"Stop avoiding me." It _has_ to be a game when Donghyuck pecks him on the lips after weeks of Jisung longing like it doesn't mean a thing. "I like you a lot, Jisung-ah."

There feels like a knife stuck in his throat when Jisung tries to talk. "But you don't like me enough."

Donghyuck smiles. "I do. I just don't like you the same way I like Jeno, idiot."

Sighing from Jisung's silence, Donghyuck cups the back of Jisung's neck.

"Now can we just make out and move on from making these dumb kicked puppy expressions whenever you look at me?"

"I wasn't making any expre—" Jisung opens his mouth to argue but it stops short when Donghyuck swoops in to kiss him.

Jisung has outgrown Donghyuck and it's so easy to push him away now. Even when the older whines in complaint, Jisung finds the emotional strength to finally push him away.

"You can't just do that," says Jisung slowly as if he's trying to explain it to a child.

It’s not often he can see this expression from Donghyuck when his round eyes fills with worry, but Jisung can't look at it for too long. "You don't wanna kiss me anymore?"

Fuck. "I do but not like this."

It's hard to stay mad at Donghyuck when he makes this confused face as if he didn't do anything wrong. Did he do something wrong though?

Brightening up people's lives is his job and he's pretty damn good at it. At the same time Donghyuck also likes to annoy people as a hobby but that is also the highlight of their day. Donghyuck's just doing his job by entertaining Jisung's lovesick heart. He wasn't wrong.

But Jisung's also _lovesick_ so he can't really tell what's wrong or right with Donghyuck.

"Hyung, I like you a lot." Jisung scrunches his nose in grimace from his own honesty. But he really needs to make this clear. "That's why having you give me pity kisses hurts me more."

Donghyuck's quiet as if he's processing it. He probably thought he was doing Jisung a favour. It's hard for him to accept he's being unfair at times and that's the frustrating part about Donghyuck. But he's trying his best to understand—not everything goes the way he wants. Donghyuck is learning this.

"Right. Sorry." Donghyuck ruffles Jisung's hair then takes a step back. He tries to catch Jisung's eyes but his gaze is still locked at their shoes. "Shouldn't have teased you like that, huh?"

Jisung finally looks up to give him an annoyed look. "Yeah, that was an asshole move."

Donghyuck finally laughs again and Jisung can feel his shoulders drop after being so tense around Donghyuck for so long. There's still this weird thing at the edge of his eyes where he looks like he's unsure—but that's probably because Jisung still has his face in a default miserable expression he seems to have whenever he's around Donghyuck. It'd be weird for Donghyuck to not worry.

"Puberty is so hard on you," coos Donghyuck pitifully with a pinch to his cheeks that’s a touch too painful and Jisung can only nod in agreement. Indeed, it is. But at least he can finally move on from this part of growing up.

And Donghyuck—Jisung would expect for him to poke fun at him even more. This is his chance to tease Jisung to death, or something. Having him being so nice to Jisung makes things harder. But it’s okay. Mark hyung did say puberty is the hardest part of growing up. Jisung's now a grown up.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> and so during dnyl's filming the director told jisung to act like he had his heart broken and jisung found it to be too easy. thanks donghyuck!
> 
> also since i wasnt clear in the fic, donghyuck and jeno are in a relationship but its quite open bc donghyuck likes kisses too much and jeno doesnt mind it ^^ im planning to make this into a series where its just an adventure of donghyuck making out w his other members but we'll see


End file.
